Matthew's little piece of Hell
by Mama Katty
Summary: Warning: Necrophilia, character death, cannibalism, murder, zombies and now in Canada's POV.


**Notes: So….this came up when I was reading another fic and I thought what would be Mattie's view point of all this? This is a response fic to Gilbert's Little Piece of Heaven by Gamzee Makara and is based off the song A little piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. Warnings are necrophilia, murder, cannibalism, character deaths, zombies and all now in Canada's POV. I added a few things that wasn't in the original fic but I'm pretty sure no one's gonna care. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or A little piece of Heaven.**

Matthew's Little Piece of Hell

I should have seen it coming, but I didn't, thanks to my naiveté. We were only friends, but to him he wanted to be more. I understand now why he would wrap an arm around my waist, press lingering kisses to my cheek and forehead, and how at night he would rub my thighs while I slept.

He thought we were more than friends, and this is how the story begins. He wanted to take what he believed was his, created something no god would design.

That day, I was feeling something was going to go wrong.

I was surprised when he kneeled down in front of me, presenting a diamond white-gold ring.

_"Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"_ He asked of me.

I laughed and laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke.

_"No. I'm going to be honest, I love you, but not in that way."_ I will regret that mistake.

His expression was in rage, he grabbed the steak knife off the counter. _"G-G-Gilbert?"_ I backed away from him in fear of what he would do. _"Come here you fucking bitch!"_ I turned around and ran, but I wasn't fast enough.

He must have stabbed me fifty fucking times, carved and ripped my heart out and ate it right before my eyes.

I fell deep and deep into a nightmarish sleep.

He stitched my stale body back up, disinfected the wounds and washed it up. He wanted to keep me preserved and looking young forever.

He used me like a little toy, even in my forever sleep I still feel him taking me. My walls being stretched open without my body resisting, it was disgusting. A heater keeping my body warm even though it'll always be cold.

He knew it was not my time but he didn't care. And a word to the wise when the fire dies, I think it's over but something always come up. But I try not to cry.

I had his heart, at least for the most part cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart, let's make a new start cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah, but I'll try not to cry.

Now I've had enough of the abuse that befell so I flowed back to repossess what I once loss that was being misbehaved.

I opened my eyes and Gilbert stared back at me with shock. He jumped away and ran, I grabbed the same knife that he used on me and went after him. I pierced his chest and ripped out his heart, I almost laughed myself to tears as I chucked the squishy thing behind me for the dogs to find.

Cause you really always knew that your little crime would be cold that's why you got in between my thighs and I know, I know it's not your time but bye bye. And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun but baby don't cry~

I had your heart, at least for the most part cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart, let's make a new start cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah, but Gilly don't cry~

Now I waited for the time till he awakes and apologizes for everything he's done. Apologies that bastard needed to make for being all up in a piece of heaven while I was revealing a piece of hell.

He walked up to me and stood in front, a regretful expression on his rugged face.

"_**I will-**__"What will you do?"-__**suffer for so long."**_

"_Not long enough." _

"_**I'll make up to you."**_

"_I pray to god that you do."_

He took both of my hands and kneeled down in front on one knee.

"_**I'll do whatever you want me to do." **_

A sinister smirk graced my bloodied lips.

"_Well then I'll grant you one chance."_

"_**And if it's not enough." **_

"_If that's not enough." _

" _**I**__**f it's not enough."**_

"_If it's not enough._

"_**Try again."**_

"_Try again."_

He was beginning to stand up, saying the words that was being said.

"_**And again."**_

"_And again." _

We were only a few inches apart from each other, malicious glints in our eyes.

"Over and Over again!"

We're coming back and we'll live forever so let's go to my brother's party and get married, oh and let's start the killing.

"_M-Ma-Mathieu?" _

"_Papa! Gilbert et moi on va se marier!"_

Finally everyone is now here and we're being wed in a bloody way, I've never felt so happy and alive, figuratively speaking.

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" _

"_Yes I do."_

"_And do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you…"_

Now I lay here with him on top, both of us in steamy passion with the blood of our friends and family around. Oh, hehe, he's speaking to me. Oh Gil~ don't you worry, I won't cry.

Not ever.


End file.
